A drunk word too many?
by xXBubbleXx
Summary: Chloe's drunk, Lois is confused and Clark...well Clark's just caught in the cross fire. A Clark/Lois fic.
1. Drunk Words

Author's Note: _Hey all, this is going to be a Clark/Lois fic. I've had the idea for sometime now and it wasn't until a few days ago that I decided to write the first chapter. If you guys like it I will endear to write the second chapter and post it. I just wanted to test the water (So to speak) with chapter one._

--

"Chloe?" I called loudly as I looked quickly around the empty Talon.

It was late.

No, that was an understatement. It was _extremely _late, to the point where I was depending solely on my extra strong coffee to keep me awake. To keep my mind fresh, well as fresh as it could be at two in the morning.

To my dismay Chloe had phoned me about half an hour ago, mumbling down the phone and talking incoherently in hasted words. Something my reporter cousin doesn't normally do. She apparently had something majorly important to tell me, something that would be best as a face-to-face kind of thing.

Although incredibly tired I pulled myself from the comfy clutches of my soft bed, got dressed and pumped my body full of coffee.

Why?

I don't know.

But it wasn't every day my cousin phoned me at two in the morning…okay, so maybe there was her late coffee runs when she was working on a story and the occasional food trips I'd make cause even though her nocturnal way of living pissed me off, my older cousin nature would always kick into full gear and I'd be there quick smart.

But it certainly wasn't every day she was drunk.

In fact I had only seen Chloe drunk once before.

At my birthday.

And if I was to be really honest with myself I would admit that maybe I had encouraged her a little bit too much, handed her shot after shot until she could barely walk and was content to just sleep on the floor.

Yes, that night was a long one.

And not just for the exceedingly drunk Chloe, no I had my fair share of cousin minding. My karmic pay back for getting my little cous drunk I suppose. The next morning however Chloe failed to remember much, which really in reality was a sanction.

I decided it was best not to tell her of the taxi incident.

Which consisted of Chloe trying her best to flirt with a young Asian man, then throwing up all over the back seat.

Let's just say he got a nice little tip.

"Chloe, where are you?" I said my voice raising a fraction.

The Talon was shadowed as the moon light shone through the windows. I had to wonder how Chloe had gotten in here, last time I checked it was closed at two in the morning. Although knowing her she would have probably picked the lock, got a key or found some other way in.

"Lois, Lois! You came, I didn't rea…really fink that you's would!"

I turned in reply to my cousin's drunken words, seeing a grinning Chloe sitting on the ground.

Yep, she was absolutely wasted.

"Chlo, are you okay?" I asked softly, crouching down as to be level with her.

Chloe's face fell and for a minute I thought she was going to cry although as quickly as it had come it went, being replaced with a goofy smirk.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I'm okay, but, you know…that…you know I have to tell you something."

I frowned slightly at how drunk my cousin really was.

She didn't even seem herself.

As for telling me something important, I probably just dragged myself out of bed to hear random words and hushed giggles, like what she is telling me is a secret. Either that or she will pass out before she gets a word in edge wise.

"Lois!" Chloe said at once, louder than what was called for. "I think you should get with Clark."

Hold on what?!

Clark?

Okay so I hadn't been expecting this.

Actually last time I checked Chloe had feelings for the farm boy, not to mention the fact that we are really not compatible.

He is so not my type, I mean the boy wears plaid for crying out loud! Plaid!

"Chlo-"

"Hold on one sec Lois, I'm in the middle of one _very _important conversation, so listen up cuz."

I stopped talking as Chloe held her hand near my face, if this had been anyone else I would have ditched them and gone back to dream land. Their unconventional ramblings forgotten as sleep took hold of me.

However.

This was Chloe, someone who never gets drunk, sits on the Talon's floor and tells me that Smallville and I are a match made in heaven.

"I've seen you two together Lo, don't you feel it?!"

I shook my head slightly at my cousin's question. "Feel what?"

"The chemistry, that buzz!" Chloe smiled and grabbed my wrist firmly. "Lois it's basically set in the stars."

"Okay, Chloe I think you've had _way _too much to drink."

"Don't worry Lois, I barely had any." Stated Chloe as if that was the obvious, not from where I was sitting it wasn't.

I gave her the once over as I prepared to stand.

I would say she had a fifty-fifty chance of making it outside without falling over.

Although the odds considerably shifted after that.

"You don't believe me?" I paused momentarily as I realized Chloe's hand was still holding my wrist, stopping my attempts to stand.

Her eyes looked as though I had just betrayed her.

If there was one thing I couldn't ignore it was Chloe's look of hurt, rejection.

Even if at this moment it was probably all the alcohol talking.

"Chloe…" I breathed out; I had seriously forgotten how hard she is to talk to when drunk.

"But it all makes perfect sense." She seemed to almost whine this, like a child trying to convince their mum to buy them a lollypop.

"Look the day that Smallville and I hook up, will be the day I go mentally insane."

"You even has a pet name for him…"

"It is not a pet name Chloe, merely another way to address the lump of corn."

"He likes you to, you know?" Chloe slurred.

It seemed like she was getting further drunk by the minute.

I mean come on Clark Kent liking me?

I am way out of his league.

Not to mention the little crinkle…well more like big kink of him being completely hung up on one Lana Lang.

"Maybe in an alternative universe." I laughed watching my cousin trying to comprehend my words. "And even then we'd be a total wreck of a couple."

"You don't know that, you guys haven't even dated yet."

"And let's keep it that way shall we?"

Again Chloe looked offended, her eyes becoming a darker shade.

Man, this was going to be a tough night.

"Lois, you can't tell me you don't find Clark appealing?" She spoke more sober-ish this time, but her glazed look told me she was far from that stage by a long run.

As for her question Clark Kent appealing? In his dreams.

I mean sure he's not a complete loser, not to bad on the eyes.

He wouldn't clarify as eye candy though.

He's more of a stop and stare _once_ kind of guy. There is no seconds.

Round up all his qualities and you've got a farm boy raised on corn. Nothing to brag about.

It's not like I've even thought about the idea of him and I together.

He is _not _my type, right?

"I knew it!" Chloe all but screamed. "You do like Clark."

Whoa, where'd she get that from?

"Chloe, listen to me carefully." I put on my no nonsense tone, usually I saved that for other people. Chloe is the one person I don't use it on, I would be insulting her intellect if I did…although at this stage I had taken off the kid gloves and decided for a more direct approach.

Chloe raise her eyebrows at me.

Okay so apparently even when drunk she can pick up on my tone.

"Clark and I are not a match, you give us a match making test and we'd score zero…one at the most and that would be a educated guess."

She laughed as though I had told a joke. "Trust me Lois those tests mean nothing, it's what you feel inside that counts."

I looked quizzically at my cousin; she had whispered the last part of her sentence as though that was the most important.

"I don't feel anything inside Chloe, trust me."

She shook her head as if not to believe me.

But it was the truth; I didn't feel anything for Smallville.

Sure I felt pissed off when he was around me, with his plaid shirt and goofy smile.

But that was all there was.

"What about when you first saw him?" She asked capturing my attention. "What'd you feel?"

What'd I feel?

Well that's a hard one to answer, I'm mean the guy was stark naked in a corn field.

Not your typical meeting place.

"I felt uncomfortable, confused." I reeled off.

The situation in which we had been in wasn't exactly perfect.

"Perplexed, baffled…confounded!"

I mean the guy had lost his memory, not to mention his manners!

When I saw him lying there I was…I was.

"Concerned…" I said in less than a whisper this was even a shocker for me. I felt concerned for Clark? For the plaid loving corn boy?

Surely it was just the whole trauma of things.

Crashing into a corn field wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence.

"You see Lois, even if you don't know it yet Clark and you are meant to be together." My cousin quipped her hand coming to rest clumsily on my shoulder.

I laughed her words off.

Although couldn't quite let this whole _Clark-Lois forever_ thing go.

Was something upsetting Chloe?

Or did she genuinely want to tell me my destiny, drunk, on the floor of the Talon?

There were days when I could read her just by looking at her, although she had picked up many tricks along life's lengthy journey and somehow managed to cage her feelings.

Not always, there were times when I knew what she was feeling instantly.

But if she didn't want you to know, chances are you wouldn't.

"Is everything okay Chloe?" I asked keeping my voice gentle.

Her eyes adverted quickly from mine as she stared at the ground. "Of course it is." She looked back at me with a smile.

I didn't believe her.

"Look, Chlo if there's something bothering you, you know that you can talk to me right?"

She removed her hand from my shoulder letting it fall limp onto her leg.

"I know…" She said in a whisper.

Something was not right.

But I couldn't lay my finger on it.

"Chlo-"

"Do you believe me Lois?" Her words were quiet, cutting me off mid sentence.

I fumbled with what to say.

Did I believe her?

Did I actually think that Clark and I could make it as a couple?

That a farm boy from a small town could possibly capture my heart?

I don't know…

I had never really thought about it, though about Clark in that way.

"Chloe, I don't-"

"Yes or no Lois, it's simple."

It so isn't, it so is not simple.

"Look Smallville's a great guy, but he's not my guy."

What?

Did I really believe this?

"Trust me when I say this Chloe, we would destroy each other within the first few seconds of dating."

"You don't even know that."

"I don't need to, I'm not interested in Clark Kent."

Okay, now I'm just plain out lying!

To my drunk cousin of all people!

"That's a lie Lois."

Oh, great and she even picked up on it!

"Chloe, it's late." I said basically just stating a random fact. She nodded in reply before standing to her feet, swaying as she offered me a hand up.

I declined taking it upon myself to rise.

"In that case we don't have much time." Her smile broadened into another goofy grin.

I raised an eyebrow.

What was she on about?

"Let's go…"

"Go where exactly?" I inquired watching as Chloe defectively attempted to walk in a straight line.

I rushed over and grabbed her arm to give her some balance; I didn't need her injuring herself.

She giggled lightly. "To your knight in shining armor, of course."

Oh no, what was she planning?

--

Author's Note: _Tell me what you think. Chapter two may take a while to post, but if you like it I will move at super fast speed to get it done._


	2. Silent Cupid

Author's Note:_Wow, wow, wow! I am absolutely blown away by the reviews. Thank you so, so, soooo much. You guy's rock! They certainly made me write this chapter a whole lot faster. Thanks._

_Okay so I just wanted to answer _dpphan38's _question; I roughly set this story half way through season eight, before the final and all. But it doesn't exactly have much of a pacific time setting to it._

_I am not 100% about this chapter, so your feedback would be great. :)_

---

Although my protests were loud and clear, I had somehow been convinced by a very drunk Chloe to drive to the Kent's farm. What was to happen when we got there was so far from my reach it wasn't funny.

Hell I'd be surprised if Chloe knew what was going to happen.

Right about now she looked completely out of it.

Making me glad I had pried my keys from her hands, when she tactfully snatched them from me. Her initial 'I'm fine' rant kinda flopped in on its self when she took a small tumble in the gutter.

The only thing bruised being that of her ego.

"You know what Lo?" She said capturing my attention as she fiddled with the car radio.

"What's that?" I inquired, truth be told I was hoping she was going to tell me to turn around and just take her home.

She did not.

"I think Clark will be over the moon at the prospect of you guys getting together." She slurred her words then gave me a pleased grin. "I'm like a silent cupid,"

I wasn't sure where she had got the _silent _part from, for that matter the cupid thing either but decided to humour her anyway.

"Is that so?"

"You know it is," She stated winking not so cunningly.

"I've always wanted to have my very own drunken cupid." I gushed in fake appreciation.

She didn't find the humour.

"I'm not drunk Lois!"

"Of course you're not." Again I mocked her, barely holding back my laugh as Chloe gave me a withering glare.

She was providing much entertainment.

"You should be thanking me." She said under her breath, I let it slide as I didn't need to hear any more of her Clark and Lois speech.

I was already totally confused as it was.

Why would Chloe be playing match maker all of the sudden?

There were a lot of pieces missing from this puzzle, pieces I didn't have.

"Oh and when we get there, you should like…um…stand under his window right? And throw stones!" Chloe suggested catching me completely off track.

Either she was drunker than what I first thought, or she had a major obsession with Romeo and Juliet.

I decided the initial.

"Throw stones?" I questioned, glancing ever so quickly from the road to her.

"It would be romantic." She said smiling like a fool.

"Chloe, you seem to have it in your head that Clark and I are gunna hook up." I paused as I let my drunken cousin absorb my words. "We're not!"

"We'll see about that Lo-Lo."

Okay when did she start calling me Lo-Lo?

"Chloe…I don't date guys like Clark, guys who wear plaid and fall over air." I slowed the car a fraction, the Kent's house was getting to close.

I wasn't quite sure they'd find Chloe and me dropping by at two thirty in the morning pleasant.

"Oh, but Lois he's so much more…more than what you give him credit for."

She's rhyming now?

Wow she is drunk.

"It's not like he's a hero Chloe, just a farm boy you happen to have a crush on." I cursed myself mentally.

Why'd I have to bring up Clark and Chloe?

I have many flaws in the department of trudging up old news.

"I don't have a crush anymore, and as for the whole hero thing you'd be surprised." Stated Chloe, smiling coherently.

I had to laugh.

Clark Kent…hero.

I mean come on, when pigs fly maybe.

I turned briefly to look at Chloe who just stared out the window. For a drunk she was very somber.

I couldn't shake the feeling there was something bothering her, something other than Clark and I.

Although dared not entice her into another conversation.

I wasn't exactly gung ho on hearing the Lois and Clark get together manual.

"Oh my god!" Chloe screamed causing my neck to almost break as I turned to look at her.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked voice high.

My heart beating that little bit faster as I looked intently at my cousin, trying in vain to read her expression.

All I got was panic.

She rapidly gazed my way. "My Vodka!"

Her voice was but a squeak, a low whisper.

"Lois we _have _to turn back!"

"Turn back for what?"

"My Vodka, I left it at the Talon…"

Chloe was drinking Vodka?

Not something I'd choose, but I'm more a beer and shots kind of girl.

I would have laughed but Chloe seemed to be serious. In fact if I didn't know any better it looked like she was on the brink of tears.

I allowed myself a pitying smile.

"We're not going all the way back so you can grab your trusty old bottle of Vodka." I looked at the road. "You're already drunk enough."

"Okay, first I'm not one little-bit drunks…second I'm thirsty!"

"Chloe, we normal people drink water." I quipped. "You should try it sometime."

"Trust me Lo, I'm far from normal." Chloe's voice was small and again she stared out the window.

There was something I wasn't picking up on.

Something she wasn't telling me.

Damn! Why'd she have to be so good at hiding things?

Maybe if she was drunker?

No…nope! I must not get my cousin even _more_ drunk. She will tell me when she wants to.

-

I pulled up more than a little hesitantly at the Kent's farm.

I even managed to stall the car twice!

This wasn't going to be pretty.

For the life of me I don't know why I let my drunk cousin convince me into coming here. What was I expecting? A pleasant ride through the country, then some hot coffee when we arrived…with minimal chit-chat and long smiles?

I doubt Clark would be in the mood for smiling this early in the morning.

"Alright Lo, let's go get your star crossed lover." Chloe said with oddly a sober voice.

I turned momentarily to her. "Star crossed lover?"

"Lois don't question the cupid…the cupid knows what she is doing!"

Oh great, now she thinks she is a cupid.

I laughed reluctantly stepping from the car, the wind blowing through my hair.

If it wasn't for the fact it was blowing from behind me and my hair was whipping my face, it would have looked more than cool.

I couldn't help glare at Chloe whose hair seemed unaffected.

"Alright cupid what next?" I asked, Chloe gave me a grin.

"Follow my lead."

Follow her lead? The girl who can barely walk straight?

I mean seriously she will probably wander into the cow paddocks and get lost.

Contrary to my thoughts I complied, grabbing her arm as she trudged through the dirt.

To my surprise the Kent's house had more than a few lights on.

Why the hell would Clark be up at two thirty?

"Let's knock!" Whispered Chloe her voice full of excitement.

Her attempts at a small jump however went astray as she clumsily sank to the ground, her laughter breaking what silence there was.

I knocked.

Why?

Well Chloe wasn't going to, besides that it was cold and I was in desperate need of a coffee binge.

It wasn't long before the door swung open with such force I thought it would break from the hinges. Standing in its wake was one smiling Clark.

Smiling?

How the hell could he be smiling? It's two thirty in the bloody morning!

I raised an eyebrow at him and his smug smirk was gone.

"Lois what are you doing here, it's past two thirty?" His voice was strong and I couldn't help shake the feeling it sounded rehearsed.

Although that might have been because I had been with a drunk Chloe for an extended period of time.

His clear words differed majorly from her slurred ramblings.

I pointed to Chloe who was still laughing on the ground.

He stared noticeably at her then looked to me with a questioning gape.

"Don't ask." I said. "Besides Smallville what exactly are _you_ doing up? It's a bit past your bedtime don't ya think?"

He laughed mockingly. "Well it may have something to do with you pounding on the door."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "I saw the lights Kent, now you were either already up or you have some mega _monsters are under my bed _issues."

I looked quizzically at him, his façade didn't waver.

"Alright before you guys get into a staring contest, let's go insides." I glanced at Chloe who seemed to have given up on trying to stand, her plan being that to crawl inside.

"Is she okay?" I heard Clark ask, despite the concern in his voice he smiled amused.

"I really don't know."

And I didn't.

This wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence.

How often does the impeccable Chloe Sullivan get drunk?

Much less play cupid.

She knows that Smallville and I don't get on.

It's like matching cheese with chocolate…not a good thing!

"Lois…ugh as much as I love your company." Clark started his voiced pitted with sarcasm. "What is the purpose of this visit?"

I walked inside after him.

"Ask Chloe, apparently she is a _silent _cupid."

He gazed at me as though I were the drunk one before turning and facing a barely standing Chloe, she grinned before poking him lightly in the chest.

"You Clark!" She said loudly then stopped turning her attention on me. "And my cous."

She laughed slovenly.

Oh god here comes the drunken babble.

"Are made for each other,"

Clark let out a slight laugh, before looking over to me.

"I think she is a little drunk."

"She past that mark ages ago Clark, trust me."

"I'm not drunk." Chloe said loudly sending me a glare. "You guys can't seriously tell me you don't like each other?"

"Like…? Chloe I loathe Lois."

I snapped my head toward Clark ready for my come back. "It's okay Clark…to hide your true feelings that is."

He looked at me carefully.

"I'm like a guy magnet they can't help but fall for me."

"Very funny," He retorted.

Not much of a comeback on his behalf.

But I took it sending him a mocking smile.

"You guys think I'm joking?" Asked Chloe…well actually it sounded more like a statement.

I pulled my gaze from Clark back to her.

She looked a little pissed off.

"Chloe…" I breathed out.

Running my hands through my hair.

Clark however stepped in and cut me off. "Maybe you should sit down, have some coffee…sober up a bit."

The last part of his sentence sounded hesitant. Guess he didn't want to entice Chloe into an 'I'm fine' rant.

Although to my surprise she just nodded.

Accepting his gesture.

I had to admit Smallville was a good friend to Chloe.

Hell if he wasn't I'd show him some of my painful kick moves; maybe give him a stern talking to.

I was more than confidant I could take him in a fight.

His clumsiness was something I had picked up on.

Something that would slow him considerable in a one on one with me.

"Lois…?" Clark said I turned my attention on him.

He signaled for us to go into the living room.

I'm sure he'd have many questions on why Chloe and I showed up on his door step, her being drunk and I looking like a zombie from lack of sleep.

That and why Chloe was very persistently drilling in the matter of him and me shacking up.

I nodded slightly as I followed him in.

Taking a precautionary glance at Chloe.

She seemed perfectly content to sip away at her coffee, although I did capture a shadow of worry flick across her face.

I decided I'd tuck it away, bring it up later on.

Maybe when she was a little less drunk and didn't think she was a silent cupid.

I walked into the living room stopping a few feet from Clark.

He had his usual stare on his face.

Although contrary to him being confused he also looked a little thrown off guard.

Maybe he was just tired.

"Lois, we need to talk." He said taking a seat on the couch as he looked over to me. "I'm confused."

The last two words came out edgy, as though he had been contemplating whether or not to speak them.

I sighed heavily.

What was I to say?

I was just as confused.

Did he expect me to know anymore then he did?

Because I was certain I didn't.

I didn't even know why Chloe was drinking in the first place.

Why she is suddenly so intent on Clark and I dating.

I nodded as an empty gesture, trying to find my words.

Then he spoke again.

"Do you think what she is saying…I don't know…could ever be real?"

Real?

Me and Clark.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane together?

This was something I hadn't really thought of before.

It hadn't occurred to me in the slightest.

But what if it could be _real_?

Would I take the chance?

--

Author's Note: _What did you think?_


	3. Perfect Match

Authors Note: _Again I can't thank you enough for reviewing! I am sorry it took me so long to update, I have been run off my feet with things that need to be done. But atlas here is the third chapter, please tell me what you think. _

--

Clark stared hard at me; his features supple although I could tell he was re-thinking his question. He glanced momentarily to the ground then back at me. I hadn't answered yet, why hadn't I answered?

Usually I would have come back with some witty retort.

Play his question off with a poker face, eventually avoiding the answer all together.

But right now I was drawing blanks, mouth gaping open as though I were to speak. Yet not one word came out.

He stood up slowly smiling slightly as he walked over to me.

"Lois?" His voice differenced from questioning, amused and somewhat hesitant. "I never thought I'd see you speechless before."

He laughed somewhat hushed, almost as though only to himself.

"You…I…its late!" I spat out, like with Chloe I was again stating a mere fact.

"I got that," He replied smiling.

"Yeah, well I haven't had any coffee in well over an hour…I'm in need of a coffee fix."

Clark just laughed only this time louder. I gave him a glare, one of my best I'd say. It could even disarm my father when he prepared to lecture me, although Clark didn't waver and again we were stuck in a staring contest.

"Lois?" He said still staring I didn't reply, I was too focused on bringing my best glare forward. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question was that Smallville?"

He stalled for a minute but kept his gaze.

"Do you think we could be real?" His words were said with conviction, confidence.

Even if his question could idly be taken numerous ways. He seemed set on getting an answer.

"Us together?" I said faking an amused laugh.

Truth be told it didn't seem all that farfetched…although that could have been Chloe's persistent drilling of the matter.

My words didn't discourage him as he spoke again.

"Come on Lois you can't seriously deny you haven't thought of getting with me."

"Getting with you?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda a chick magnet they can't help but fall for me." He smiled in his usually goofy way.

I had to laugh. "I'm not exactly a plaid loving girl." I gestured to his shirt.

"Well you know what they say, opposites attract."

"As far as opposites go, we're like from different planets!"

He smiled softly although didn't falter in his eye contact. "All the more reason to be attracted."

I had to give him props.

It's not every day Smallville has a bill of confidence. He seemed just as persistent as Chloe on us being together and I must admit his whole charm was quite humbling, a huge change from his blundering words and blushes. I laughed slightly before looking to the ground. Damn! I just lost the staring competition.

"I'm still waiting for that answer." Clark stated his voice calm.

"We're all waiting for something Smallville." I retorted admittedly it sounded a bit cheesy, but hey I had already lost the bloody staring contest why not my pride?

He seemed almost discouraged by what I said, taking a hesitant step backwards and clearing his throat somewhat.

Could it be possible that Clark was dead serious about us being together? Or was he just humoring a drunk Chloe, making one of his lame jokes? I couldn't tell…he seemed serious yet still had a small smile etched upon his face. It looked almost…hopeful?

No! Nope there is no way he and I would be a perfect match.

I should tell him…Yep just rip it off like a Band-Aid. Fast and quick.

"Look Clark…I know it is-what I mean to say is…" Okay so not such a great start, I can revive this. "Match…you know it's not us." Why the hell can't I form a simple sentence?!

"Wow, Lois Lane speechless….again." Clark said mirth clear in his voice.

I gave him a glare as I stepped toe to toe with him, ready to give him a Lois lecture.

"I'll have you know that not only did I get dragged from my bed at some unnatural hour of the morning, but I also had to contend with Chloe…in case you hadn't noticed Clark, she's drunk!"

"I'm sure it was terrible for you." He said again in mirth.

"Well if you take into consideration that she talked nonstop about you and I being together, then it was beyond terrible!"

Clark gave a slight smirk. "Lois if this is going to be one of your extended rants, please forewarn me so I can top up on coffee."

"Rant? I don't rant." I said shaking my head.

I mean seriously I may have a lot to say sometimes…but that doesn't mean I rant, right?

"Lois you could rant all day if you chose to."

Wow, he has nerve!

"Just what are you implying?" I questioned looking intently at him.

"I think it's pretty clear." He chuckled.

I groaned loudly, more so from lack of caffeine then his words.

"You know what Smallville you have-"

"Chloe seems to think we'd make a great couple."

I stopped mid sentence as Clark cut me off, his persistence to stay on the whole 'getting together' topic was annoying.

"Chloe is drunk and can't tell the difference between herself and cupid!"

"Why are you so against the idea of 'us'?"

I laughed however strained it came out. "Why are you all for 'us'?"

He didn't reply instead gave me one of his trademark grins.

A grin that made my stomach do flips.

Flips? What the hell!

Okay so maybe it's the fact I'm low on coffee…yes that's why.

He is _not_ wooing me with his farm boy charm.

"Denial isn't a good look on you." He quipped his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm not denying anything Smallville." I shrugged off.

Damn Chloe for convincing me to come here!

Although I doubt she would have taken no for an answer. If need be I'm sure she would have stooped to bruit force.

"You are a hard person to talk to." Stated Clark moving over to the couch he sat down. I smiled at him as though this were a good thing, but knew otherwise.

"I'm not exactly a social butterfly." I stated, Clark gave a small smirk.

"I kind of got that."

"When you grow up with a father who believes actions speak louder than words and a sister who continuously gives you the silent treatment, you tend to fail in society."

I rubbed my forehead slowly.

Now I was sharing my dysfunctional family life with him?

What next my hopes and dreams?

"You moved around a lot as a child right?" Clark inquired; I shot him a warning look. If there was one thing I wasn't gung ho on talking about it was my child hood anything personal really. "It's just that I would have thought with you meeting new people and all, you'd be I don't know…more sociable."

"When you attend numerous schools in one year, you tend to not get too attached to people." I said matter-of-factly.

"Explains why you come off the way you do." Replied Clark smiling cunningly.

Before I could reply with a witty comeback Chloe came staggering into the room, her face plastered with a huge grin. She looked from Clark to me before giving a slight chuckle.

"How's thing's going in here?" She asked eyes hopeful.

"We were just discussing the finer points of Lois's social skills." Came Clark's reply standing from the couch.

Chloe's face fell into a frown and she looked over to me.

"Lois, can I talk to you for a minute?" Her voice was low and surprisingly she sounded sober.

I smiled cautiously following Chloe into the kitchen.

I was just about to go on a whole lecture of how she didn't need to ramble on about me and Clark, when she turned quickly and with half her balance shoved me backwards. Her eyes drilling into mine.

"Chloe what the hell?" I almost screamed, although contained myself and let it come out as more of a loud whisper. "I didn't think cupid was the violent type."

"I'm a special type of cupid." She all but hissed.

"A drunk, agro cupid…cause that's _so_ much better than an innocent chubby baby!" I retorted still somewhat put off by Chloe's sudden aggression.

I only really remember a few times where Chloe was violent towards me, most of the times it was caused by some strange link to meteor rocks.

Chloe was usually one to lash out with words.

"Talk to him!" She said poking me on the arm.

I gave a slight laugh. "What do you think we were doing Chloe?"

"No Lois, talk to him about your feelings."

"It's kind of hard when there are none!"

"You were never really that good at lying cous." Chloe smirked her sudden anger seemed to vanish; I studied her intently as she grabbed her cup of coffee.

God! I needed coffee!

"Maybe that's because you were always too good at reading me." I stated she laughed somewhat pleased.

"Clark likes you Lois, a lot!"

"Chlo a lot of guys like me."

"Okay, let me rephrase it another way." Chloe sighed. "Clark _really_ likes you, he has since the beginning."

I looked quizzically at Chloe, still trying to decipher why she was cheering for the Clark-Lois team.

Instead of an answer I got a half full cup of coffee shoved into my hands, accompanied by a wink from Chloe.

"Stop denying the obvious Lo, tell him how you feel."

"Chlo-"

"Trust me; you'll feel heaps better when you do."

I shrugged in a defeated manner, surprised at how convincing Chloe could be when drunk.

Although she always had a way of convincing people. It could be her gift and downfall all at the same time.

"What do I say to him?" I asked more so out of curiosity then anything.

Chloe smiled. "Say what you feel."

"I've never been good with emotions Chloe, you know that." I said this in a whisper, for what reason I wasn't sure. "What if I say the wrong thing?"

"Right now Lois you could hit him over the head with a glass vase and he'd still be head over heels for you, I'm sure a few misplaced words won't hurt any."

I laughed ever so slightly. "Fine but you have to be my wing-man…or whatever you call it."

"Deal." Chloe nodded then as an afterthought. "From afar though."

I nodded in agreement before turning around, only to run into Clark.

"What the hell Smallville?!" I muttered my tone loud as I had almost spilled the coffee I was holding.

He looked bashful and a blush started to rise in his cheeks, turning them crimson.

His smile didn't waver as I glared mercilessly at him, waiting for him to speak.

He did not.

"Is there an explanation as to why you were eves dropping? Or are you just going to stand there like a fool?" I quipped placing my hands on my hips.

He gave me a smirk. "I had another idea."

Before I had a chance to register his words he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer toward him. It was only because of Chloe's joyful sigh that I realized Clark and I were kissing.

Kissing!

And my heart was beating at a million miles per hour…so not like me!

The kiss was gentle and I couldn't deny the chemistry, the sparks that seemed to be dancing around us like fireworks. His arms holding me close, so close I could feel his heart beat with mine.

Oh my god! I was turning into a mushy mess!

I, Lois Lane was falling for a small town farm boy.

The kiss ended and Clark hesitantly let me go, a blushing smile appearing on his face. His blue eyes meeting mine as I struggled to find words. For the third time that night I was speechless. Clark Kent had completely disarmed me, caught me off guard. His charm had just reached a whole new level.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, waiting for me to say something.

"So?" He pushed when I didn't reply.

"You certainly have the element of surprise Smallville." I mumbled silently cursing myself for my bad sentence making skills. Although contrary to my words he grinned with pride.

Did I just give him a complement?

I heard Chloe walk up next to me her smile unrestrained as she whispered…not so quietly. "Looks like the silent cupid was right, Clark Kent and Lois Lane are a match made in heaven."

--


	4. Unexpected Twists

Authors Note: _Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed. I am very happy that you did. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have added an unexpected twist into it and would love your feedback on whether I should keep going with the plot. _

--

I gave Chloe the slightest of all smiles, one that probably looked more like a grimace than anything else. I decided to focus my attention on her, right now I was a little lost for words and I knew the uncomfortable silence that had grew would eventually be broken. I just didn't want to be the one to break it, because knowing me I'd say something stupid or plain out crazy.

"You guys should talk now." Chloe gleamed patting my back. "Talking's good."

I winced at how silly Chloe was sounding although when I dared a glance at Clark he seemed to be nodding in agreement, his smile still etched firmly on his face. A smile that seemed to be contagious because I found myself grinning somewhat.

"Go, go talk about everything!" Chloe said winking my way.

What was with her and winking lately?

Clark cleared his throat capturing my attention. "Maybe we should step outside for a minute."

"Think of that all on your own?" I quipped, he gave a small chuckle.

"After you." He said gesturing towards the door. I complied and walked outside.

It was cold to the point where every breath I took I expelled a thick cloud of condensation into the air.

Clark didn't seem to notice the chilly wind.

"I seriously think she's going to pass out any minute now." I laughed watching briefly before the door closed Chloe attempting to sit down.

"How much did she have to drink?"

I grinned. "I really don't know, but whatever the amount I'd say she's gunna have one hell of a hangover."

"What's with the whole cupid thing?" Clark asked.

"Beats the hell out of me, and correction: Silent cupid, she prefers that."

"Noted."

I sighed loudly into the night air. "I must say Smallville this has been a very eventful night."

Clark nodded. "Good eventful or bad?"

I paused for a moment. Weighing up my answer.

Chloe calls me at some ridiculous hour in the morning. Bad.

She's drunk and persists that I drive to the Kent's farm…also bad.

Clark and I have a minimal chit-chat conversation, not exactly good.

And finally he and I kiss…

I opened my mouth and breathed in the air. "Eventful good." I say with a smile.

He smiles back. "What was the good part?"

I laugh but don't answer. He nods and gives me a cheesy grin. "Same." He says.

"First of all let's not get our wires crossed; it was only the good part…fails in comparison to great or fantastic."

Clark grins. "Looks like we need to work on it then."

Before I really have a chance to say my wistful come back he leans closer to me, his arms again holding me. Something I find myself getting use to quite quickly. At first the kiss is hesitant although pretty soon the fire starts burning and passion seeps in.

I run my hands through his hair, feeling his grip on me tighten as he pulls away.

We stand there for a moment and I can't wipe the stupid grin I have on my face, his matching mine.

"How was that?" He asked.

I pretended to think hard about this. "We may need more practice."

"No arguments here." Clark laughed leaning in again as we kissed.

Its official I have fallen for a corn loving farm boy.

I have basically thrown myself in his direction.

And he has caught me, whisked me off my feet and surprised me in every way possible.

Was it probable that Chloe was right? Clark and I together.

When I first heard it I had to laugh, hell denying it was top priority. Although now…Now I have the sudden urge to scream it from the roof tops, scream that Clark and I are meant for each other. I have turned into a gooey pile of romantic mush. And that's big because if there is one thing I'm not that's romantic. I don't even acknowledge Valentine's Day.

The kiss ended and Clark smiled. "We should go on a date." He announced standing proud and hopeful.

I mauled this over and although the logic in my head was telling me all the things that could go wrong I grinned and pushed them away. "Sounds interesting, although I have to warn you Clark I'm an expensive gal."

He laughed. "I'm sure I'll cope."

"So when is this date going to be?"

"I was thinking around eight tonight?" Clark checked his watched then looked to me for an answer.

"Okay, eight it is."

"Excellent." He smirked.

I gave him a small nudge. "Looks like your wish came true."

"Oh really, and what was my wish?"

"To have me, I've seen you eyeballing me ever since I came to Smallville…although I can't blame you, I'm a great catch."

Clark chuckled. "Carefully Lois you don't want to fall off that pedestal you've put yourself on."

"If I do I have you to catch me." I stated with a wink.

"You certainly do."

After a moment's pause Chloe opened the door both Clark and I turned to face her. I was just about to say a sarcastic retort about the silent cupid hitting us with her arrow when I noticed her face, her worry rubbed off on me and I found myself immediately walking forwards.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" I asked although before I got a chance to hear an answer I saw a tall guy standing mere meters behind her, contrary to the seriousness of this moment I couldn't help but smirk at his fashion sense. He wore what looked like leather pants…brown with a lime green stripe down the side and a jacket to match.

I mean come on! So not what you should wear out in public.

"I'm looking for Kal-El." He said loudly, stopping my train of thought as he took one step forward.

Chloe hadn't moved instead she stared intently at me, her eyes unwavering.

I could see the fear in her eyes and at that my heart started to beat faster.

I heard Clark suddenly shift from behind me clearing his throat as he stepped forward just a fraction, he stood now only a few feet back.

"Who are you?!" He said demandingly.

I had to give him props for coming off so confidently, if I had a strange man in my house I would be freaking. Then after that I would probably kick his sorry ass out.

The guy stepped forwards again. "Tell me where Kal-El is!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you mine; I'll ask only once more where is Kal-El?"

Clark paused and I could hear his breathing become somewhat deeper.

Paused?

He paused? Not such a great time to lose that confidence!

I turned quickly to glance at him shooting him a warning look, although it may have come across more as a glare than anything else. I whipped back around when I heard the man take a few more steps forwards, unable to control myself I grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her towards me. Shoving her ever so slightly behind me. He didn't really notice as he took up her place in which she had been standing, his eyes locked firmly on Clark.

"Look _buddy_ you are obviously at the wrong house, and last time I checked breaking into someone's home was in fact illegal, so unless you want to meddle with the law I suggest you leave." I said stepping in front of him.

"Lois…" Clark muttered, although I cut him off.

"Look Clark someone has to tell this lunatic to leave, he's trespassing."

"I don't think you sho-"

"Its fine Clark, seriously sometimes you just have to be blunt with these people. They won't get the message if you ask them politely and then persist on letting them stay now will they?"

He shook his head somewhat reluctantly and I turned my attention back on Mr. No style.

"You still here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He didn't even batter an expression as he grabbed me roughly by my collar. "Let me be blunt." He quipped smiling somewhat.

Well he may have no style but his sense of humour is still in tack…however warped it may be.

I smiled hesitantly. "Please do."

Why oh why must I entice him?

He gave me a quick mocking grin before lifting me well above his head. This guy certainly had muscles.

"Stop!" I heard Clark yell. "I can take you to Kal-El."

I laughed somewhat strained. "Clark, if I'm correct you don't know anyone by the name of Kal-El."

"Lois, shut it!"

"You're lying!" The man yelled Clark walked up to him.

"Put her down and I promise you'll get to see Kal-El."

I felt gravity set in as he let go sending me crashing to the ground, I struggled to my feet looking over to Clark.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked. Truth be told I was more than a little concerned for the farm boys safety.

He gave me a smile. "Lois get Chloe and yourself to your car, it's safer for you that way."

I glanced at Chloe who stood a few feet away then back at Clark. "You are crazy if you think I'm just going to leave, because I can guarantee if you die I would feel guilty about the whole thing."

"Lois, as nice as it is to know you would miss me if I died-"

"I didn't say that."

"I read between the lines."

"Of course you did."

Clark smiled. "Please Lois just go, if not for me than what about Chloe."

"Don't play the cousin card on me Smallville."

"I'm serious, what if something happens and she gets hurt?"

I sighed slightly. "I won't let that happen."

"Can you guarantee that? Because if you can't don't take the risk."

Again I looked to Chloe. He was right…but at the same time he was wrong.

What if I did as he said and he got hurt himself?

I don't know if I could handle that.

"Look Clark…"

"Lois." At his stern voice I looked at him, his eyes almost pleaded and he seemed generally worried. "Go please, because if you don't and something bad happens…I'll…I don't know what I would do."

He grabbed my hand in his and looked at me. "I'll see you at eight?" He asked.

I couldn't help smile at how goofy he came across and nodded. "Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh and Clark." I said as I turned around to face Chloe. "It's nice to know you would miss me if I died."

He chuckled. "I didn't say that."

"I read between the lines."

I heard him laugh casually as I walked over to Chloe, grabbing her arm I pulled her with me. I didn't want to leave, I was quite sure with a few well placed kick moves I could have had that guy on the ground within seconds. Although at the same time the look in Clark's eyes told me to go.

"We're leaving?" Chloe exclaimed as we trudged towards the car.

"Yes we're leaving." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's safer this way and I don't want you getting hurt."

I felt Chloe stop walking and released her arm as I looked at her. "Lois, you've never sided with the safe option in your life…why start now? And as for me I can look after myself."

"You're telling me you actually want to go back and have a one on one with Mr. Muscles?" I asked not sure when the whole rolls reversed and I became the think before you act person and Chloe the act now, think later person.

Chloe sighed heavily. "I want to help my friend."

I looked at her quizzically studying her features. "You're not drunk are you?" I asked she seemed to be caught off guard.

"What?...Lois…sure I am."

My cousin was a terrible liar.

And the fact she had just walked easily across the muddy ground gave away that she wasn't as drunk as I first thought.

"Are you drunk?" I asked sternly.

She bit her bottom lip, something she use to do as a kid when nervous. "Unexpected guests can be sobering."

"Not that sobering."

"Lois-"

"Okay, Chlo before we go anywhere near the Kent's house I want you to tell me everything."

She looked at me puzzled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Spill! Or we aren't going to go play superheroes and help Clark get that creepy trespasser off his property."

She sighed slightly but I didn't waver with my intent stare.

I was done with being confused, I wanted answers.

"Alright fine!" Chloe gave in she looked back at me and gave a half smile. "I'll tell you everything."

--

Authors Note: _What do you think?_


End file.
